


Good Morning?

by phanpaladin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanpaladin/pseuds/phanpaladin
Summary: Dan hears a strange rustling sound from the kitchen and goes to check it out.





	Good Morning?

It was the sunlight flooding through the windows that woke Dan up.

He could've swore he closed those damn blinds last night.

He groaned, turning to bury his face into his pillows and sighing softly when he realized that he had fallen asleep in Phil's bed.

Maybe that's why the blinds were open.

He turned with eyes still closed, reaching out to the other side of the bed, only to be met with the mattress.

Dan knew Phil liked to wake up a little early so that maybe he could get a start on the day and get some stuff done.

When Dan looked over at Phil's alarm clock, the neon blue letters read "8:42"

There's no way in hell Dan was getting up now.

'Phil might come back to bed soon' Dan thought as he rolled over, pulling the blue and green duvet up to his chin.

*****

Phil wishes he would've eaten more last night so that maybe he wouldn't be up so early looking for food.

Dan had kept Phil up pretty late last night, so the two didn't even go to bed until about four in the morning.

Yeah, Phil was exhausted.

He considered making pancakes, but then he remembered that Dan was still asleep and that making pancakes might wake him up.

Phil groaned and fell into one of the chairs in front of the bar, pressing his cheek to the cool granite in front of him causing his glasses to dig uncomfortably into the side of his face.

He heard his stomach growl lowly and sighed, thinking about quieter food options.

Damn he really wanted pancakes.

Groaning softly to himself, he stood up and looked around, pursing his lips slightly.

What was a quick snack that he could eat, but also not wake Dan up? 

Phil gasped softly and turned to look at the cabinet that held the cereal.

Perfect.

*******

When Dan woke up this time, it wasn't because of the sunlight shining through the window.

It was because of a strange rustling sound coming from the kitchen.

He groaned. Couldn't he get a break? 

Another slightly louder sound gave him his answer.

He looked on the other side of the bed and noticed that Phil still hadn't returned.

The number on Phil's alarm read "9:13", signaling that Dan had barley slept since he last woke up.

Maybe he could just ignore it and it would stop.

With a sigh, Dan turned back over on his stomach and sunk his face into the pillow, trying to fall back asleep.

*******

Phil really hoped that he wasn't making lots of noise.

He also really hoped that Dan didn't walk into the kitchen because he was, one again, eating Dan's cereal.

It's not like he wanted Dan's cereal. It was all they had left and Phil was hungry so he was eating the damn cereal.

He promised himself he'd go to the shops later and pick up him and Dan both some cereal before Dan woke up.

With a smile of relief, Phil continued to eat the cereal.

*****

The rustling wouldn't stop.

No matter how hard Dan pressed his face into the pillow, the noise just wouldn't stop.

Phil had to be doing something in there. He was the source of that hell sound and Dan was going to find out just what his strange boyfriend was even doing up at this ungodly hour. 

Pulling the bedsheets from his body, Dan shivered as he was met with a fresh wave of cold air.

He looked down at himself and blushed, picking up his boxers from the floor and laughing slightly.

******

Phil was happy.

He was happy and tired.

But at least he was eating.

He sighed softly and pulled his phone from his hoodie, sticking his hand back into the box to grab another handful of cereal. 

He scrolled through tumblr, laughing at some dog memes.

"Phil?"

And suddenly he wasn't laughing anymore.

Through a mouthful of cereal, Phil yelled back, "Yes love?"

*******

Once Dan had his boxers on and one of Phil's hoodies that Dan stole from the older males closet, he was stumbling down the hallway, a look of annoyance and exhaustion written all over his features.

He could hear soft giggling along with that horrid rustling coming from the kitchen.

Raising an eyebrow, he called out.

"Phil?"

And then the rustling and giggling stopped all together.

"Yes love?" 

Dan sighed, and walked into the kitchen.

There Phil sat, a look of deer in headlights on his face.

One hand was holding his phone, while the other was elbow deep in a box of cereal.

No, not just any cereal. 

Dan's cereal.

He didn't know what was more amusing. The fact that Phil looked like a teenager who was just caught masturbating or the fact that the cereal wasn't even in milk or a bowl. 

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Phil finally broke his stare and looked at his arm that was till buried in the box of cereal, helping and pulling it out quickly, causing the box to tip over.

*******

Yeah. Dan did not look happy.

Not only did he look exhausted, but he looked annoyed.

Oops? 

Phil kept his gaze on Dan as his boyfriend looked at the scene unfolded before him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Phil finally stopped staring and jerked his arm free, causing the box to tip over and spill some of the contents inside.

"Why are you like this?" Dan laughed.

************

Dan watched with an amused smile as some of the cereal rolled onto the counter and Phil's blush deepened.

Dan laughed softly. "Why are you like this?"

Phil sat the box back up right and smiled nervously.

"You love me." Phil said softly, his blush not leaving his face.

**********

Phil sat the box back up and looked back over at Dan.

He laughed nervously before smiling softly at his boyfriend. "You love me."

He watched as Dan threw his head back in a loud laugh.

"Where did you get that idea?"

Phil felt his entire world shatter. Did Dan not love him anymore? Was he that mad over the cereal?

Phil felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, all embarrassment from earlier forgotten.

"I-If this is about the cereal, I can get m-more."

*******

"Where'd you get that idea?" Dan laughed in a joking manner, clutching his stomach as he slapped his palm onto the granite in front of Phil.

He heard a small whimper come from the other and he looked back up.

Sadness was written all over Phil's face. Dan could see the tears threatening to spill.

"I-If this is about the cereal I can get m-more."

Dan felt a wave of guilt crash down on him.

"No, no Phil. I was kidding!"

He rushed to the others side, pulling the older mans head onto his chest.

"Of course I love you, Phil. Shh. I'm sorry."

*********

Phil wanted to hit Dan.

Phil honestly thought that Dan was upset over the cereal and wanted to leave him over it.

Still, he whimpered softly pressed against Dans chest, feeling the others arms tighten around him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Dan!"

******

Dan laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the top of Phil's head, sighing softly.

"I'm sorry. I love you. No cereal could ever come between us."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writers block. Sorry.


End file.
